Black Eyes, Blue Hair
by The 2D Ninja
Summary: Noodle's view on her blue haired bandmate. Rated K


_**A/N(1):** Hullo, everyone. Srry I haven't written anything in awhile. My summer's been pretty hectic so far. I am going to be writing more soon, so expect more fics to pop up. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of it. I'm always open to pointers to make me a better writer. Rated K+ for one swear. :3 Thanks for reading!_  
_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gorillaz, though I did write the story._

* * *

**Black Eyes, Blue Hair  
**

2D is probably the weirdest person I've ever met. Which isn't a bad thing, don't get me wrong. He's just... peculiar. Yeah, let's go with that.

He is definitely not, by any means, the smartest person alive, but he's cute when he's confused. Which is often. But it's really quite alright. I don't mind explaining things to him; in fact, I enjoy it. He always tries so hard to learn, even if he has no damn clue what I'm talking about. And even though he isn't very bright on the academics side of things, he is still excellent company. We just watch zombie movies and play video games. To this day I still haven't beaten him at Pong. When I'm with him, we don't need to talk about smart or even practical things. Though I do love the look of awe on his face whenever I surprise him with a strange fact of some sort. Sometimes, however, we don't say anything at all. We don't need words to enjoy each others company.

2D also isn't the strongest man in the world, but that doesn't matter to me. He may be usually tall and thin, but he's a great hugger and he is gentle with everything. I love how he always smells like butterscotch, and how the scent envelops me whenever he wraps his arms around me.

I also love his hair. I know what most people assume he dyed it that color as a cry for attention, so I take pride in the fact that I know it's natural. His hair is also surprisingly soft. I am always happiest when I am secure in 2D's arms, his fingers woven into his hair and his forehead resting against mine.

I'm sure all of his fan-girls would agree with me when I say that 2D's singing voice makes me want to cry. In a good way. He just has so much emotion in his voice whenever he sings, even in sillier songs like 19/2000. To this day, I still can't listen to him sing _"El Manana"_without breaking into tears. Above all else, however, I always melt a little inside whenever 2D sings just for me. It's one of the only things in the world that can make me truly breathless. Though his singing voice is wonderful, I also love his normal voice. His words are always soft and kind, and his accent always makes me feel giddy on the inside, especially when he's whispering, "I love you".

I have to say though, my favorite thing about 2D would have to be his eyes. Some people see them as unnerving, while others, usually fans, see them as "creepy but awesome". I however, absolutely love them. I always find myself getting lost in their endless depths. And even though they are black, I am always able to tell how he's feeling at a particular moment. Only I can see how hurt he is when we're walking down the street and people stop and stare at him, or point and whisper "demon" and "possessed" behind their hands. Whenever that happens, I pull him close, lightly kiss his cheek and tell him I love him. Because I really, really do.

You see, others may only see the flaws in 2D, but in my eyes, he's perfect.

My black eyed, blue haired other half.

_Fin._

* * *

_**A/N(2): **Well, that's it. This is probably going to be my last 2Nu fanfic for awhile, since I have a few other fanfics that I have to write. I have a few EdWin fics that I have stuck in my head, and one Royai fic that I really need to finish. And one MakaxAsura fic. Then, I'll probably get back into writing about 2D and Noodle, since I love writing about them. I have a huge series of oneshots planned for them, which will be fun. There is going to be another part to this fic, called "Green Eyes, Violet Hair", though it's going to be a separate fic. Anyways, that's it for news. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to R and R!_


End file.
